monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Qurupeco Guide by JezzaRules (Bowgun)
='Introduction'= Guide Made By: JezzaRules Guide for: Qurupeco Game: Monster Hunter Tri (MH3) Rank: Village ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type: Bowgun Armor: Mostly revolving around full Rhenepolos Armor but I've recommended some others. See Below Hi, this is my very first guide on Monster Hunter Tri. I'm experienced in writing some other guides from other games but this is the first time I've written a brief guide here on Monster Hunter Wiki. ='Weapon Related Equipment'= Since this guide is focused on Bowgunners, I'll be listing some of the bowguns currently obtainable at this stage below: Complete Bowguns Light Bowgun Stock: Light Bowgun Frame: Light Bowgun Barrel: Light Bowgun For novice bowgunner, I strongly recommend this as it's very maneuverable when out. This bowgun is capable of rapid firing Lvl. 2 Normal S and Lvl. 1 Pellet S. Medium Bowgun Stock: Medium Bowgun Frame: Medium Bowgun Barrel: Medium Bowgun Slightly stronger in terms of damage compared to the Light Bowgun, however it's only capable of rapid firing Lvl. 1 Normal S. I recommend this gun nonetheless. Heavy Bowgun Stock: Heavy Bowgun Frame: Heavy Bowgun Barrel: Heavy Bowgun Personally I wouldn't recommend this due to it’s' extremely slow nature especially to novice bow gunners. This boss is all about dodging and attacking. While its' min damage is double of the Light Blowguns max damage, it's extremely slow when drawn out. It's incapable of rapid firing. However if you're experienced against the Qurupeco, you might want to try your luck on this one. Jaggid Medium Bowgun Stock: Medium Bowgun Frame: Jaggid Fire Barrel: Jaggid Fire NOTE: There's no Stock part of the Jaggid Fire ' This is a very good gun for Piercing S. Not only it's capable of holding a lot of Piercing S but it's capable of rapid firing Lvl. 1 and 2 of Pierce S. The only bad news is the fact that it can barely carry enough Pellet S and you're incapable of carrying Crags and Clust S (you won't get Lvl. 2 Crag S at this stage). Also watch out for the deviation in this gun. Other Bowgun Parts Royal Launcher (Stock) This can be used in combination with the Jaggid Fire gun. With that in mind, you can carry at least 1 Clust S unlike the Jaggid Medium Bowgun. However you'll lose some bullet slots on other shots. Shots Normal S You'll be using these a lot during the fight. At this stage, you'll be using the Lvl.2 shots a lot. Don't worry too much about farming Lvl. 3 Shots as it is a big waste of time. Lvl. 1 Shots should only be used as a last resort. Pellet S For novices that can't aim properly, you should use these. Otherwise the only time you should use them is to clear out the small mobs the Qurupeco summons. Also if you're playing online, refrain from using Pellet S when players are around since the pellets can also target them. Pierce S You should be using these for the majority of the fight. Pierce shots are ideal for striking multiple parts on a monster. Crag S I do not recommend these if you're still new to bowgun, but they are ideal for wounding the Qurupecos head and flints. In order to use these properly, you should aim carefully using R Clust S Like the Crag, I don't recommend this if you're new to bowgun. Clust shots are useful for wounding the Qurupecos flints if aimed properly. Elemental Shots First off, AVOID using fire against this boss as it resists it. Qurupeco is elementally weak to ice (hence Freeze shots) but you won't get a bowgun capable of firing Freeze S early at this stage so don't bother. Paint S Buy some Paint S. (5 of them should do). Unlike the Great Jaggi, Qurupeco would fly to leave the map Recover S If you're playing online, you'd want to buy a couple of these to heal your allies. ='Armor= For this boss, you'll be needing a certain level of fire resistance. If that's not possible, bring some Firedouse berries along with you. I strongly recommend the Rhenepolos Armor as it gives the best resistance out of all the armor at this stage in the game. Loc Lac Armor Probably the easiest armor to get that offers an ample amount of Fire Resistance and increased recovery speed. While not as effective as the Rhenepolos Armor, it still works fine. Plus you can survive the desert regions in the Sandy Plans without the use of a cool drink (Take note that the desert areas can still damage you in the night). Of all the recommended set armors, this is probably the easiest to make: * Velvety Hide '''x4 --- Carved from Giggis * '''Jaggi Hide x3 --- Carved from Jaggis * Jaggi Scale x5 --- Carved from Jaggis * Altaroth Stomach x4 --- Carved from Altaroths after dying of poison * Monster Fluid x2 --- Collected from Altaroths after their abdomen is blue and bloated (from harvesting) Jaggi Armor For beginners, I would stay away from this if this is your first time handling a Qurupeco. This armor lowers your fire resistance pretty badly. The reason why you want to wear it is because of the armor bonuses it grants. With Jaggi Armor, your attack damage is increased, your stun time is halved (Qurupecos trample can stun you) and you get the Gourmand skill which promotes bonuses from consuming food. * Bird Wyvern Fang x8 --- Carved from Jaggis * Jaggi Hide x7 --- Carved from Jaggis * Jaggi Scale x7 --- Carved from Jaggis * Great Jaggi Claw '''x4 --- Carved from a Great Jaggi * '''Great Jaggi Hide x5 --- Carved from a Great Jaggi * Kings Frill '''x1 --- Quest Reward from wounding a Great Jaggi in the head (there's a chance you may get this) * '''Iron Ore x7 --- Mined from any mining node * Machalite Ore x4 --- Mined from Sandy Plains mining node and some other places. * Earth Crystal x1 --- Mined from any mining node * Monster Bone S x3 --- Carved from most monsters, namely Aptonoth Rhenepolos Armor I recommend this armor the most as it not only gives good fire resist but it's defense matches up to the Jaggi Armor. Also your Crag shots damage is enhanced and your gun recoil is reduced. Rhenepolos Armor is fairly easy to make: * Rhenoplos Scalp x2 --- Carved from Rhenepolos * Rhenoplos Shell x11 --- Carved from Rhenepolos * Iron Ore x20 --- Mined from any mining node * Earth Crystal '''x10 --- Mined from any mining node * '''Pelagicite Ore '''x5 --- Mined from Flooded Forest mining nodes (only from the rocks submerged underwater) * '''Great Jaggi Hide x2 --- Carved from a Great Jaggi * Kings Frill 'x2 --- Quest Reward from wounding a Great Jaggi in the head (there's a chance you may get this) ='Other Equipment= * Paint Balls (Supplied) In case you run out of Paint S, use these to track the Qurupeco down * Firedouse Berries If you do happen to be wearing the Jaggi Armor, you'll need a couple of these. They can be obtained from Kelbis' after being stunned or harvested from various locations. * Extra Potions You don't need Mega Potions at this stage, just max out your normal potions in case you run out of First Aid Meds. They can be made by combining Herbs with Blue Mushrooms. Also note that Herbs cannot be found in the Sandy Plains. * Well Cooked Meat Even though you've got some rations in the supply box, bring these just in case you run low on Stamina. * Sonic Bombs (Supplied) If you cannot flinch a Qurupeco while it's calling a monster or taunting, use a Sonic Bomb to interrupt it. These only work if the Qurupecos inflation sack on its neck is inflated. * Dung Bombs This is entirely optional. Useful for quickly removing the monster summoned by Qurupeco out of the map. ='Guide'= Starting the Hunt As soon as you start your quest, max out your stamina as you'll be doing a lot of rolling. Also have your Paintball/Paint S set up so you can track down the Qurupeco. If you're playing for the first time, Qurupeco can be encountered at Area 8 via a cutscene before it moves to Area 4 where it can be normally found. If you're playing in the Deserted Island region, Qurupeco starts at Area 7 and flies to Area 5 not too long after the game starts. Main Offense When fighting the Qurupeco, make sure you're covering enough distance so that you can fire at him and have enough time to react to his attacks. As a bowgunner, your main goal is its head. Unlike melee classes, you can freely attack it's head whenever you please. The only difficulty is the fact that the head's somewhat hard to aim at (unless you're using Pellet S) If you're not content in going for its head, you can use Pierce S on its main body which would inflict some nice damage to it. Avoid going for its wings and tail though as most attacks are ineffective against it (unless you're using Pierce shots). If you're aiming for the Strange Beak or the Flintstone drops, make sure you wound the head and both the flints on the tip of it's wings respectively. The Flintstones might be a little bit harder to get as the wings is pretty resilent to attacks but I recommend using Crag shots or a well placed Clust shot to damage them. Attacks Qurupeco has many attacks compared to the Great Jaggi: Charge Qurupeco runs towards you usually followed by its Peck. It is possible to roll under it but it isn't recommended since you still have the possibility of getting trampled. May stun if hit. Counter: '''Roll to your left or right. If it starts pecking, fire at it's body (since he's moving his head/neck, it's easy to miss his head) Peck Qurupeco pecks multiple times. Hits light damage. '''Counter: '''Roll away from his front and attack his body. Mucus Spit Qurupeco rises and dances for a bit before letting loose 3 globs of mucus. Hits moderate damage and decreases your fire resistance. '''Counter: '''Dodge either to the left or right and fire at his head once out of range. I recommend dodging to your right as the mucus balls are fired from your left to right. Flint Smash Qurupecos most dangerous attack. It stands on both of its feet and claps it's flints together before leaping forward smashing the flints causing an explosion, this is repeated either twice or three times. This is the move you should watch out for as it's very dangerous if you have low fire resistance. If struck, you'll be taking repeated damage overtime. '''Counter: Roll away from the attack when the Qurupeco lunges, and roll again when it faces you for the second attack. It may repeat the attack three times so do the same again if it does. You'll know if the Qurupeco stops attacking when it rises and lets out a small howl, this is your cue to counterattack once. If struck, roll three times or roll in a puddle of water to remove this debuff. Back Leap The Qurupeco leaps back from you sometimes adding a Flint Smash before leaping back. Counter: '''There's no easy way to guard against this, just keep away from his frontal area at all times. Tail Spin The Qurupeco spins around knocking you off your feet. '''Counter: As a bowgunner, you don't have to worry about this as it'll almost never use this if you're far enough from him. If it does use this if you're cornered or whatsoever, simply roll away from him. The Qurupeco will sometimes use this attack against your allies, just fire freely if you see it doing this attack. Flight The Qurupeco flies up and hovers for a bit. From there, it can either swoop at you or spit more mucus. Counter: '''Fire at his head if possible. You may land in about 2-4 hits on his head before he executes his attack. If he flinches from your attack in midair, you'll knock him down to the ground where you can freely fire at him. Swoop (while flying) The Qurupeco swoops at you once. '''Counter: Just dodge to your left or right and fire at it. Taunt The Qurupeco does a little dance hopping to the left and clapping before hopping to the right and clapping again. The actual attack starts when it spins and lets loose a howl after it's 'dance'. If completed, it would either heal itself and its allies, increase the attack of itself and its allies or increase the defense of itself and its allies. Counter: You'd want to either throw a Sonic Bomb to interrupt it or fire at its inflated sack while doing the howl hoping for a flinch. Stopping it's Taunts is very important as it can screw you over if ignored. Roars The Qurupeco imitates a monsters roar summoning a monster into the map. If it's standing up while doing the call, it's summoning a small monster. Otherwise it summons a Big Monster when it bows its head down to roar. Qurupeco can summon: * Jaggi * Rhenepolos * Melynx * Ludroth * Great Jaggi * Royal Ludroth * Barroth * Rathian * Diablos * Deviljho Counter: Your only counter is to either flinch it by attacking its inflated sack or throwing in a Sonic Bomb. The big monster calls are a little harder to interrupt (as its head and neck are moving) so I'd recommend a Sonic Bomb for that. You can pretty much tell the monster it summons by listening to the roar carefully and remembering it. The monsters it summons is dependent on the area it's in. Enraged Mode Like all monsters, Qurupeco has an enraged mode which can be identified when steam is emitted from his head. When enraged, all of it's attacks are executed much faster. It's Flint Smash would always be executed three times upon initiation and it's roars are much faster. Enrage is initiated the more you wound up the Qurupeco. Counter: Play more defensively against the Qurupeco. You'd want to reduce the amount of times you fire at the Qurupeco after it attacks. The most important part of the battle is survival, not how fast you can take it down. As enrage mode allows the Qurupeco to hit harder and faster, you'd want to put your focus into dodging its attacks. Other Tips * Keep your eyes on the bullets you're carrying. You'd want to avoid getting 'stunned' from attempting to fire from an empty bowgun. * If you're using a bowgun with rapid fire, be careful with timing your attacks. You don't want the Qurupeco to attack you while you're rapid firing. ** It is not recommended to use a rapid fire on Qurupeco during enrage mode. * If playing online with a group of friends, you'd want to bring Recover S to heal. ** Also watch your party members debuffs. If they get stunned from the Qurupeco's Tramples, fire a shot at them to get them out of stun.